Kataang AU Week Oneshots
by FLASOK
Summary: I never went higher than a few inches off the ground when I was thinking. The slow back and forth movement helped clear my thoughts. 7th ENTRY! ! R&R! PLZ!
1. Ice Cream

**A/N- Hello. I'm greeting in English today. LOLZ **

**Apparently, there's a Kataang AU Week. I couldn't resist and even though I'm a day late, I'm going to participate anyway. 8D**

**The prompts are on my profile if you want to join the fun! DO EET. :E R&R! PLEASE. **

Ice Cream

"Hi, Sokka, is Katara home?" Aang asked as his friend answered the door. The older boy looked sleepy and yawned, rubbing his left eye as he did. He wasn't even out of his pajamas yet.

"Hey, Aang. Yeah, Katara's upstairs in her room." he replied, jabbing his thumb behind him towards the stairs. Aang nodded and stepped inside the house noting that they'd gotten a new welcome mat, and, predictably, it was blue. It had a cute whale on it and he laughed inwardly, suspecting Katara had been the one to pick it out.

"Thanks, Sokka." he called over his shoulder as he made his way up the carpeted stairs. His shoes made a muffled thumping sound on the way up unlike his own stairs that were bare and it made a banging noise when you went up. That was one thing he liked about Katara's house; it was always a quiet place.

When he reached the top, he headed for the blue door at the end of the upstairs hall and took hold of the gold handle, knocking as he did so.

"Go away, Sokka." Katara's voice commanded from inside. Aang frowned a little when he heard that her voice didn't seem very happy.

"It's not Sokka." Aang said from outside. There was a bang from inside. It sounded like a chair fell over.

"Aang? Oh my gosh, I didn't know you were coming! Come on in." she said. Aang obediently opened the door and when he saw what Katara was doing, he frowned and crossed his arms.

"Drop…the spoon." he ordered. Katara dropped the spoon she was holding back into the tub of ice cream she was eating from and looked down guiltily.

"I know…" she mumbled. Aang sighed, knowing exactly what was going on having delt with the ice cream situation before and walked over to her bed, sitting down beside her. The mattress rebounded a little from under him as he sat himself on the green sheets.

"Alright, what are you upset about?" he asked, sporting a knowing smile. Katara couldn't help but spill to those shining grey eyes; they were her secret weakness.

"It's Jet. You know, the guy I had a thing for?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow. Aang nodded, growling on the inside. He never liked that guy, and not just because he was a jerk either. He never mentioned the other reason to her though. That was a secret.

"Well, I found out he was a jerk and that he never really liked me. He was trying to make another girl jealous so she'd go out with him. And here I am. Eating ice cream in my room to drown my problems." she sighed. She attempted to take another spoonful, but Aang swatted her hand away. Instead, he distracted her hands by taking them in his and he smiled warmly, attempting to cheer her up. It got a small smile from her.

"It's okay, Katara. Obviously, he's not the guy for you. And if he's a jerk, why should you care what he thinks?" he asked, then he blushed a little. "If it's…any consolation, I think you're a wonderful person." he added quietly. He flashed a smile displaying his white, straight teeth for a second before they were hidden again by an adorable shy smile in which he dipped his head down slightly and looked up at her.

His smiles were positively contagious and Katara found one creeping up on her lips.

"Thanks, Aang. You're wonderful too." she said, pulling him into a hug. He hugged her back, glad she couldn't see the blush that was flaring on his cheeks. He was sure she could feel the heat though.

She sighed a little and Aang shivered as her warm breath skimmed over his neck leaving a line of goose bumps behind it.

"Why can't every guy be like you?" she asked, more to herself then anyone.

"What, do you think I'm perfect of something?" Aang said, pulling away from the embrace, an amused grin tugging at his lips.

"Well, yeah! I mean, you're what every girl wants in a guy! You're smart, and funny, you're sweet, and caring, and cute a-…Why am I still talking? I am such a spazz!"she exclaimed, a little too loudly, attempting to cover up her slip-up with a nervous laugh, avoiding contact with his eyes. Aang blinked upon hearing the news that she thought he was cute; surprised and pleased, but mostly surprised.

"What?" he asked. Katara looked down, blushing furiously.

"Well…I...uh…you…ugh!" she exclaimed when she couldn't think of anything to respond with. She looked at him nervously to see what his expression was, then immediately regretted it. He was giving her that look again and she knew she'd spill the truth any second. Her lower lip trembled in an effort to hold back the imminent outburst that was coming, but it was no use and she gave in, the words bursting from her lips like a waterfall.

"Ikindasortahaveacrushonyou." she said in a rush, her words jumbling together. Aang managed to catch every word though and his heart sped up excitedly.

"Really? Because, I've had a crush on you ever since we were four!" he said. Katara turned her head toward him again, astonished at the news.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, smiling disbelievingly at him. Aang rubbed the back of his neck shyly.

"Well, I was afraid that you wouldn't like me the same way." he admitted softly. He felt her slide her hand over his.

"I guess you won't have to worry about that anymore." she said with a laugh. Aang laughed too.

Suddenly, they caught each other's eyes. It only took that one moment. That single moment. Something in that second clicked and impulse started to kick in before the rest of their minds could have a say. Not that they cared about sense anymore. Love didn't make sense.

Before they knew it, their faces were inches apart and the space was slowly growing smaller.

Centimeters away…

Millimeters away...

Both of their heats were hammering away in their chests as the moved closer. They could feel each other's breath on their faces now. They were so close. So incredibly close it was agonizing. And then finally, there was no space.

The kiss was short, and it even seemed short to them. The slight awkwardness of kissing their best friend for ten years had made sure of that.

"You taste like ice cream." Aang murmured while they were still a short distance apart. Katara giggled a little at the comment.

"You taste like pineapples." she whispered. Now it was Aang's turn to laugh.

"Just had some this morning." he replied. There was a short moment of silence as the two just stared at each other through half-open eyes. There was something special about that silence, though neither could really put a finger on it.

Aang found himself staring at her lips and before he could stop himself, he was leaning in again. Katara didn't seem to mind though, for she gratefully returned the kiss.

Cured of awkwardness, he made sure to savor the French vanilla taste on her lips this time.

That was his favorite flavor from then on.

**A/N- Alright, the secrets out. I'm awful at AU's. Epic sad face --- :( I hope you liked it anyway. I tried. **

**OMG, that little grey button is back! 8O I speak fluent Button and it say, PRESS ME! **

**Do not deprive the button of its button-ly needs! PRESS EET! NOW! Please? :3**


	2. Overreacting

**A/N- Hyvää huomenta lukijoille, tai ainakin se oli aamulla, kun olen kirjoittanut tämän. Vau, olen todella päivittäminen tänään! 8DDD Minusta tuntuu niin ... ei laiska! (Translation- Good morning readers, or, at least it was morning when I wrote this. Wow, I'm actually updating today! 8DDD I feel so...not lazy!) The greeting is Finnish today. LOLZ, I'm glad I could drag myself to the computer today. XDDDD**

**I want to thank you all ****so much**** for your reviews. You sure know how to build a girl's confidence. XDDD**

**Anyway, some things I should've said in the last chapter were, they're the same age. ^__^; Another thing is these one-shots will probably NOT be related. And BTW, overreacting really is spelled like this.**

**This one-shot is based on my real experiences with play Much Ado About Nothing by William Shakespeare. Although, I didn't have to kiss anybody. Actually no one did, but some of Aang and Katara's actions are based on things people in my class did. LOLZ I came up with this idea while I was watching an episode of Iron Man: Armored Adventures. It's my new obsession. XDDDD Avatar will ALWAYS be first in my book though. I hope you like the story. R&R PLZUMZ!**

Overreacting

"Katara! You didn't tell me I had to do THIS!" Aang exclaimed, staring at the book he was holding with a look of shock. Katara laughed nervously and dug the toe of her shoe into the floor.

"I thought you knew about that already." she mumbled, grinning sheepishly. Aang shut the book and threw it on the table. He sighed and took a seat on the couch and rested his head in his hands.

"I can't believe it. Katara, you're my best friend! I can't kiss you!" he groaned. Katara was slightly offended by this and she crossed her arms, frowning at him from above.

"Well, I had no idea you thought it was such a DREADFUL option." she retorted, moving her hands to her hips. Aang's head snapped up at the accusation.

"What? No! I didn't mean it like that. Katara, you know perfectly well what I meant." he replied, slamming a fist down on a cushion for emphasis. Katara wasn't convinced though and she continued glaring at him.

"What's wrong with kissing me? You know, until now, I didn't think it would be so bad, but now I think I've changed my mind."

Aang clapped a hand to his forehead in frustration.

"Katara…"he protested. Katara turned away from him, her arms resuming their crossed position over her chest.

"Katara, you're overreacting." he said a little softer than he'd been speaking previously. At this, Katara spun around to face him again with a look of disbelief on her face.

"I'M overreacting? Who's the one who was like, 'Oh, I can't kiss you!' not two minutes ago? YOU'RE the one overreacting!" she snapped a little louder than was necessary. Aang raised an eyebrow at her when she'd finished yelling, proving his point.

"You were saying…" he said, sweeping a hand to the side to gesture for her to go on. She opened her mouth to protest, but only ended up closing it again. He was right; she was the one overreacting. He'd probably been worrying the right amount. After all, this kiss could start numerous rumors that neither of them needed. Then that would lead to other problems. Who knew joining the school play could induce so many social consequences?

"Okay, okay. You're right. I guess we're just nervous. But this is just a play you know; it's not real." she said, wringing her hands and biting her lip. Aang rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, just fake. Right." he muttered. Truth be told, he wanted to kiss her. He REALLY wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't because he was afraid that he'd get lost in his own fantasies and do something that would reveal his secret crush on her. He couldn't put her in that position. She just thought of him as a friend, or a brother. Though, he was beginning to have second thoughts about not telling her. It was almost physically painful to keep it bottled up.

"This is what we get for auditioning. I mean, I had no idea we'd get the parts of Beatrice and Benedict, but we should have expected that this would come from a romantic comedy." Katara pointed out. Aang nodded in agreement.

"And what kind of actors would we be not to go on with it? We made a commitment to this play Aang, and darn it, we are going to do this scene." she said determinedly slamming a fist into her palm, grabbing the book off the table, then plopping down beside him on the couch opening the book. _She makes it sound like we're professionals,_ Aang thought to himself.

"Okay, say you're lines." Katara said pointing to the spot where he was to read. Aang hesitated a moment still trying to decide if this was the right thing to do, but then decided that he WAS going to do this. Katara was right. Mouth set in a determined line, he looked down at the book and followed to where Katara's finger lay on the page.

"A miracle! here's our own hands against our hearts. Come, I will have thee; but, by this light, I take thee for pity." he recited. Katara looked down to where her lines where written.

"I would not deny you; but, by this good day, I yield upon great persuasion; and partly to save your life, for I was told you were in a consumption." she said, her heart beginning to pound with anticipation of what was to happen next.

"Peace! I will stop your mouth." Aang said, concluding the speaking part. Then he quickly leaned toward her and pressed his lips to hers.

He expected her to sit there and not respond, maybe even pull away quickly, but he DEFINETELY didn't expect what actually happened. Instead of either of the expected, she'd tangled her fingers in his short dark hair and yanked his face closer, crushing his lips in a bruising kiss. He let out a little "MMPH!" of surprise in reaction to her response. His mind had completely failed him at that moment and he just blinked, sitting there like a statue, just watching her kiss him. He couldn't bring himself to respond despite how overjoyed he was.

When she finally pulled herself away, she stared at him, shocked at what she'd just done, her mouth slightly open making her face identical to Aang's.

"W-what…?" Aang tried to say, blush flaring on his cheeks, but no words came out. He had to bite down the goofy grin that was threatening to make an appearance. Katara tried to find an excuse for her reckless behavior, her eyes darting around the room nervously, her cheeks glowing pink.

"I-I just thought it should be more convincing. Your kiss was pretty soft, and it was a dramatic scene…so…yeah." she lied, laughing guiltily. She checked what time it was, trying to find an excuse to get Aang out of her house without being rude. It was 5:33.

"Aang, it's past 5:30. Gyatso will be mad if you don't head home soon." she murmured, beginning to wring her hands again. It took Aang a minute to comprehend what she'd just said, and he nodded when the words made sense to his fantasizing brain. He then stood up from the couch and shoved the book in his bag.

"Yeah, I better get going. See you tomorrow at school." he said, grabbing his bag and heading out the door. Katara mumbled a "Bye." as he closed the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Katara sunk down in the couch wondering what exactly had come over her. Why had she kissed Aang like that? Was he more than a friend to her? Did he like her? Should she ask? Should she tell him?

_Whoa, Katara, calm down, _she told herself. _Aang's just a friend…right?_ Actually, she didn't know the answer to that anymore. Stupid play and its confusion inducing abilities. She banged her head against the arm of the chair.

_Way to overreact Katara._

**A/N- I feel happy inside now that this is finished. :3 I hope this doesn't sound nearly as stupid to you as it sounds to me. XDDDDDDD**

**ZOMG, that button is a little stalker! 8O I think it wants something. You better press it and make it happy, or the button mafia will come and shoot us all! Then we'll be sent up the river and sleep with the fishes! D8 PRESS EET! Please? :3 *blinkblink* **


	3. Sneaking Out

**A/N- Lo so, lo so. Sono due giorni di ritardo. Così I'll make it up a tutti voi dal distacco di oggi. (Translation- I know, I know. I'm two days late. So I'll make it up to you all by posting today.) Today was Italian. Otherwise known as one of the three languages of love. How appropriate! **

**Actually, I'm going to use some Italian in the story today. That'll be fun. **

**Speaking of the language of love, let's hear Aang's famous romance line in Italian- Baby, sei sempre la mia ragazza. (Translation- Baby, you're my forever girl.) Doesn't that sound smexy? XDDDDD**

**I might use that line actually. I dunno. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. R&R PLZUMZ!**

Sneaking Out

Katara dug in her locker for her missing book that she needed for Chemistry that day. The teacher had specifically said that if a student didn't have their book, they couldn't participate and they'd receive a zero for that day. Anyone who received a zero would receive a detention. It seemed unfair but she couldn't think of a reason as to why it was leaving her defenseless and forced to find her missing book.

Although, that stopped mattering all together when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into someone's chest. She knew that that certain someone happened to be Aang and she smiled to herself stopping her search.

"I missed you." he said into her ear, his words tickling her skin.

"Aang, it's only been an hour." she reminded him with a giggle. He chuckled from behind her and buried his face in her shoulder, breathing in the smell of clean clothes.

"I know. I still missed you." he mumbled into her shirt, tightening his grip around her slightly. Katara turned so she could place a kiss on the side of his head.

"So what foreign language did you get?" she asked, going back to searching as he released his embrace and leaned against the locker next to her. He shrugged and grinned from beside her as she watched him, waiting for an answer.

"Italian." he said turning his head to look at her before refocusing on the lockers on the opposite side of the hall. Katara continued her search for the chemistry book, still having no luck.

"Awesome. I got French." she told him, shoving her binders aside with a grunt. High school was the home of the heaviest binders.

Aang turned so his shoulder was leaning against the lockers and he was facing her.

"French, huh? That seems to fit you." he replied with a bright grin. Katara stopped looking for a second so she could turn to face him, hands on her hips with an amused smile tugging at her lips.

"What makes you say that?" she inquired. He just shrugged.

"I dunno. It just…does." he replied. Katara snorted and turned back to her locker, digging through the top half where she kept her pencils and notebooks.

"Oh really, _Angelo_? Should I call you that now?" she joked as she reached into the back of the top shelf. Aang laughed sarcastically.

"You're hilarious." he replied, rolling his eyes with a crooked smile. Katara laughed.

"You love me." she insisted. She closed her hand around a book and pulled it out to find it was the one she needed for chemistry. She hugged it to her chest and turned her face upwards towards the ceiling whispering a thank you.

"Yes, I do. And that's why I want you to see something tonight. I'll sneak over at midnight and wake you up, okay?" he said, taking a step towards her. Katara raised a questioning eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"What's this about?" she asked, shutting her locker. Aang just smiled and winked at her.

"You'll see." he replied. "So are you okay with it?" Katara didn't even have to think about her answer.

"Totally." she agreed before heading off to chemistry wondering what Aang wanted to show her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Midnight took forever to come along, but eventually it arrived. Katara heard the clock downstairs chime twelve times and she felt her heart speed up as it did, anticipating the moment when Aang would come.

It took him twenty minutes, but just like he said, he knocked on her window and she rushed (quietly) over to it and threw it open. He was sitting on a large branch of the tree that conveniently led up to her window, soaked with rain water and smiling shyly at her, waving a little.

She stepped aside so he could climb in the window, closed it behind him and then turned to him, arms crossed.

"You're late." she said, a smile creeping up on her lips, regardless.

"Fashionably late." he corrected extending his index finger and pointing towards the ceiling a-matter-of-factly.

"Sure." she replied, smirking at him.

She noticed he was dripping onto her carpet, but she didn't really mind. He was pretty hot when he was soaked with rain water.

His hair stuck out at weird angles from under his trademark arrow hat which was black (How many colors did he have that hat in?) except for the blue arrow on it of course. His short sleeve, black, collared, button-down shirt was plastered to his skin revealing his lean, wiry form hidden underneath. His black shorts hung heavily around his shins and occasionally dripped the rain water they'd gathered, along with the un-tucked shirttails over the top of them.

Aang seemed oblivious to her admiring as he looked curiously around her room taking in his surroundings with fascination.

"What's with the black? You're not going Goth on me are you?" she teased. Aang chuckled a little.

"No. I just didn't want to get caught. Yellow isn't exactly a stealthy color you know." he pointed out. "Anyway, are you ready to go?" Katara nodded and took his hand as he led her to the window and out onto the tree limb.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Aang, WHERE are we going?" Katara asked. She was soaked, and they'd been walking for what seemed like forever. Aang had been smiling the whole time, obviously thinking about their destination.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly and flashed a smile at her as they continued down the rainy streets, going wherever Aang was aiming to arrive at.

"I'm not telling. How many times do I have to tell you?" he replied, laughing a little. Katara bumped his shoulder with hers purposefully.

"Are we almost there at least?" she asked, beginning to grow impatient.

"Yeah. Just a little bit more ways to go." he told her, leading her onwards. Katara sighed and let Aang take her closer to the place he desperately wanted to show her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

She gave him a questioning look when he brought her to his guardian Gyatso's bakery, home of the famous Fruit Pie; AKA, their usual hangout.

"Aang, why are we at Gyatso's bakery?" she asked, looking at the tiny shop with skepticism. Aang just gave her a secretive smile and pulled out a key from his pocket, sticking it in the lock and turning it. There was a click as the lock opened. He stuffed the key back into his short's pocket and opened the door. He gestured for her to enter and she obediently stepped inside, watching him quizzically the whole time. She was dying to ask him a million questions, but she doubted that she would get a straight answer or even an answer at all. Instead, she let him lead her to the back where there was a little door.

She'd seen it before, but Aang had never told her what was behind it. He'd just smiled mysteriously and changed the subject. Now he was finally going to show her.

She was quiet as he led her towards it and opened the door. Then he took her hand in his and pulled her inside, his grin getting wider every second. Katara found his grin contagious and she found herself starting to smile as well. She followed eagerly behind him, her anticipation and curiosity growing with each step wondering what the thing he wanted to show her could possibly be. A plant? A pet? An invention? A book? The possibilities were endless. Aang _was _an unpredictable guy.

When they came to the corner of the small hallway, Aang suddenly stopped her abruptly.

"Close your eyes." he whispered. She did as he said, biting back the excited giggles bubbling up in her throat. He took her hand once he was sure that her eyes were closed and led her into the small room. Then he circled her until he was behind her and took hold of her shoulders, gently pushing her forward until she was standing in front of the thing he wanted to show her. He leaned close to her ear and she shivered when she felt his moist breath against her skin.

"Okay. You can look." he told her. She eagerly removed her hands and gasped at what she saw when she opened them.

In front of her was an easel with a large canvas on it. On the canvas was the most wonderful painting she'd ever seen. It was her and Aang hugging each other sweetly and gazing at each other adoringly. He'd painted a full body shot of them standing together with a maroon background behind them and at the bottom were the words, "Il mio amore per te."

Katara gaped at the masterpiece with a look of awe and whipped around to face her grinning boyfriend.

"You made this? YOU painted this?" she asked, totally shocked by this secret talent of his.

"Yeah. I know I pretended I couldn't draw, but I had to keep this as secretive as possible." he told her, referring to the time in art class when he'd drawn a deformed owl. Katara turned back to the painting.

"It's gorgeous, Aang. I love it!" she exclaimed. Then she turned again to crush him in a hug which he eagerly returned.

"I'm glad. I just finished it after school." he said. Katara stole a glance and noticed the words at the bottom.

"That explains the Italian." she said, smirking at him. He laughed and nodded.

"I thought it'd be more interesting that way." he said, shrugging.

"You know what they say, Italian is one of the three languages of love." she replied. "What DOES it say anyway?" Aang leaned closer so their foreheads were touching.

"It says, 'My love for you.'" he replied before capturing her lips in a kiss.

**A/N- YAY. That was really long to type. BLARG. I hope you guys liked that one. I couldn't really think of anything, but I tried and came up with this. BTW, they're a little older in this one. They're like, 17 or something. Review please. Go on, press the button. I love me some reviews. If you're still reading this, you aren't listening to me. You still aren't listening. PRESS EET! :E**


	4. Bubbles

**A/N- Magandang araw mga mambabasa. Ay sinusubukan ko ang aking makakaya upang makamit sa Kataang linggo. So, narito na ang susunod na isa pagbaril! Yehey! (Translation- Good day readers. I'm trying my best to catch up on Kataang week. So, here's the next one shot! Hooray!) The greeting was Filipino! 8O EL GASP! LOLZ**

**I'm glad to see the review button got some love yesterday! 8DDDD That went better than expected! XDDD**

**Hopefully it'll get some love today! They're married in this one. R&R! Happy reading!**

Bubbles

"Are you sure it should be bubbling like that?"

"The directions said to let it boil."

"Yes, but shouldn't you turn down the heat after that?"

"Are you criticizing my cooking?"

"No, I'm just asking if it should be bubbling like that."

"The directions said to let it boil. That's what I'm doing."

"Could you at least put a lid on it?"

"It doesn't say to put a lid on it."

"Alright, but if the house blows up…"

"The house will NOT blow up."

At this point, Aang gave up. He'd been arguing long enough about if the soup should be bubbling like it was. In his opinion, it looked a bit hazardous as it boiled violently in the pot. Katara had insisted that it was under control though, and she could cook. He couldn't cook, so who was he to argue with the chef of the house?

"Okay. I believe you. But just so you know, the recipe isn't written in stone, you can tweak it." he notified her.

"I know I can, I just don't want to. We've never had this before and I want to try it before I decide if I want to improve it." she replied, giving it a stir. Aang shrugged, thinking about her answer.

"Good point." he said. Katara grinned at him.

"See? I know what I'm doing." she said, brandishing the spoon at him. He attempted to lick it to taste the soup, but she shielded it with her hand.

"No, no. Not yet." she told him, smirking, obviously enjoying building the suspense.

"Ooooh. Stairway to heaven _de-nied._" Sokka teased, poking his head in the doorway. Aang shoved his head aside playfully.

"Shut-up." he chuckled. "Don't you have a football game to watch?" Sokka snickered and walked into the kitchen.

"I did, but you two are much more interesting to watch." he replied, trying to sneak a piece of garlic bread but getting his hand slapped away by Katara instead. Aang laughed as Sokka rubbed the redness that was forming on his hand away.

"Stairway to heaven _de-nied_." he shot, making Sokka scowl at him. Having his own joke used against him wasn't something he enjoyed.

"Humph. I'm going back to the football game. It didn't hit me." he muttered leaving the kitchen to go back to the living room. Aang chuckled as he watched his grumbling friend leave.

"Some things never change, do they?" he mused. Katara laughed and continued to stir the soup.

Aang smiled and walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist. Katara stopped stirring when she felt his warm arms around her middle and raised an eyebrow at him, smiling a little.

"Aang, I'm cooking." she said. Aang didn't release his grip, instead, he tightened it.

"Don't care." he muttered, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She tensed a little in response.

"Aang, don't do that. It's very distracting." she told him, trying to concentrate, but not having very much success. If she didn't pay attention to the soup, it would bubble over.

"Good." he said. His lips brushed her neck as he said the words making her shiver. She wanted to push him away so she could finish making dinner, but her arms wouldn't move. She tried to say something, but the words died on her lips when she felt him nuzzling the sensitive area behind her ear and she tensed again.

"That is VERY distracting." she managed to say. Aang just chuckled softly from behind her, the vibration tickling her ear.

"Exactly." he responded.

Katara realized she was holding her breath as he continued to entrance her with his touch. He was very tempting and she wasn't sure how much will power she had left against her husband. Aang always had the key to her weakness and used it frequently against her. He sometimes told her she was too uptight and needed to relax. Apparently, seducing her was his way of relaxing her when, in reality, she only became even more tense.

Unable to take it anymore, she twisted in his arms and yanked his head down so his lips crashed into hers. She had to admit that kissing him was really relaxing. It was like they were floating on their own personal cloud. Aang eagerly responded and pulled her closer to him, not even caring that the soup was bubbling over and staining their new oven. All he cared about were the bubbles dancing in his stomach making him feel lighter than air; something only Katara, his Katara, could do.

**A/N- Soup bubbles. :B Bet you didn't expect that! Heck, I didn't expect soup bubbles! LOLZ**

**Well I hope you like it more than I do. Like I said, I'm not that good at AU's. I do like this one though for some reason. Maybe it's the soup…**

**BTW, the soup is vichyssoise. Pronounced, Vee-She-Swazz. XDDDD **

**J/K. Actually, it's Crab Corn Chowder. That's MY favorite soup. X3 Soooo…reviews? **


	5. Photographs

**A/N-** **Yay! Nakonec jsem dostal sám aktualizovat! Pojďme se podívat, co jsem přišel s pro fotografie.** **(Translation- YAY! I finally got myself to update! Let's see what I came up with for photograph.) Today's greeting was Czech. I'm not sure what country that comes from, but whatever right? XDDD Sorry I'm three days late now. On the bright side, Kataang Week lasts longer in a sense! XDDD**

**Aang owns a camaro. It seemed appropriate for some reason. XDDDD**

**BTW, I have NO idea where they live. Apparently, it's 12 hours away from L.A. LOLZ **

**Okay, you know me. I never like to do the cliché thing. I'm going to try and keep it original with this one as well. Anyway, hope you like it! R&R PLZUMZ!!**

Photographs

"Do you really have to?" Katara asked, holding one of Aang's bags with a sad face. She didn't want him to go on a long trip to Los Angeles. It seemed like they'd just started dating and he was already leaving her. It wasn't his choice however, and if he didn't want to lose his job, he had to go. Aang stood up to answer her inquiry, whacking his head on the trunk lid on the way up.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his sore head. He gritted his teeth and sucked in a surprised-and pained-gasp through his teeth. Katara winced when she heard his head connect with the metal.

"Are you alright?" she asked, leaning sideways to see if he was hurt. He popped out from behind his car smiling as brightly as ever, despite the throbbing pain pulsing at the top of his head.

"Fine. And in answer to your question, yes, unfortunately." he replied, disappearing behind his yellow camaro again. Katara slumped her shoulders and the bag sagged onto the sidewalk.

"I don't want you to go. It seems like we just got together, and now these guys in L.A. drag my boyfriend off?" she asked rhetorically. Aang sighed from behind the car and stepped out onto the sidewalk to take the bag from Katara's limp arms, shoving it into the trunk making the car bounce slightly.

"I know, I know. I don't want to go either," he said craning his neck from the back of the camaro, and then he grinned, rolling his eyes, "believe me." His reluctance to leave wasn't enough condolence to Katara and she sighed also, running a hand through her midnight locks, trying to accept that she couldn't do anything about his parting, but still feeling selfish and unwilling to give up her precious Aang. She heard him shut the trunk and knew his depart was soon to follow, a disappointed lurch in her stomach following the realization. He stepped onto the sidewalk once more and came face to face with her, taking her hands in his, the brown sugar skin of her hands contrasting with the crème color of his.

"It's only for a week, Katara. I'll be back before you know it." he reassured with a smile. He had such a nice smile and she couldn't help but feel a little better. She swore his grins were magical or something. Katara flashed a small smile in return before her expression returned to a look of disappointment. She looked down at her feet sadly, avoiding his gaze, unable to meet his eyes. She felt like she was five again and refusing to enter her Kindergarten classroom and leave her mother, pouting with reluctance. Aang saw her disappointment and frowned slightly. Unable to stand it when she was sad, he lifted her chin with his hand, gently, forcing her to look into his eyes. Blue stared into charcoal-grey. He would've said something if words would have been useful, but they weren't needed. Everything was communicated through their eyes; disappointment, love…

She quickly lunged at him, embracing him in a tight hug which he fully returned, burying his face in her sweet smelling hair, trying to memorize everything about her before he left on his week-long trip.

"I'll miss you." she whispered against the skin of his neck. He shivered as she said the words, her lips brushing his skin as she said them. He couldn't help thinking that they were being overdramatic about this, but he also remembered that when you were in love like they were, a week seemed like forever. That, and L.A. was a long way away. Twelve hours was a lot of driving to do. He tightened his grip around her.

"I'll miss you too. Send me pictures okay? I want to know what's happening back here." he said, pulling away a little so he could look her in the face. Katara nodded in agreement.

"I promise." she replied, smiling a little. "You better call me." Aang chuckled as she jabbed a "threatening" finger into his chest.

"Of course." he replied, nuzzling her nose with his; Eskimo kisses.

He breathed a sigh, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you so much." he murmured. Katara cupped his face and pulled it down towards hers until their lips met softly, sending the message back to him. Aang pulled her into him, deepening the kiss, wanting to just have her for that moment in time when it was just them. Katara was desperate to get as close to him as possible, pressing her lips almost painfully against his. Finally they pulled away to breathe, something they forgot to do whenever they kissed.

"I have to go." he mumbled and made to pull away from the embrace, but Katara didn't release her grip.

"Wait. Let me just hold you." she said, burying her face in his shoulder. As much as Aang was enjoying this, he had to get going. He let her hug him for a few more seconds.

"Katara…" he said, implying that she needed to let go. Catching on, she released him sadly.

"Be safe. I love you." she said as he climbed into the front seat of his car.

"I will. I'll see you soon." he replied, shutting the door. Then he started the car and drove away.

As he drove down the street, he watched Katara wave to him until he was out of sight around the corner.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Beep,_ Katara's phone replied as she pressed send. The picture of her with Toph in front of Iroh's tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon (home of the best Asian tea in town) disappeared from the screen, being replaced with a little hourglass with the words, "Sending…" under it. It beeped again as a little popup declared that the picture had been successfully sent to Aang. She smiled to herself and tucked her phone into her pocket.

"Can we get tea now?" Toph complained from next to her. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we can get tea now." she replied with a sigh, grinning at her friend as she swung open the door to the shop.

Only four more days.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Beep. _The photo of Katara playing with Aang's dog, Appa, was successfully sent. She stuffed her phone in her pocket and gave Appa and affectionate pat on the head as he lay on his blanket, his tail thumping excitedly behind him. Katara smiled and went to check on Momo. The brown and white cat was sleeping on the window sill peacefully, his paws tucked under his stomach making him look like a furry lump. Katara snapped a picture of him too and sent that as well. Aang would be pleased to know that his pets were well and in good hands. She sighed and plopped onto her couch, closing her eyes and realizing how tired she was. Pet sitting turned out to be a lot of work.

Three more days.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Aang almost dropped the glass of orange juice he was holding when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He hated it when his phone did that even if it meant he was getting a text or picture from Katara. It was scarier than when the toaster popped the toast out. Quickly he reached into his pocket and pulled out his orange razr. The screen read that he had been sent a picture from Katara. He smiled to himself and opened it to see it was her and Zuko standing by the pizza shop. She was grinning widely while Zuko was rolling his eyes in an irritated fashion; he could almost see the vein pulsing in his temple. Yep, that was Zuko. Katara must have dragged him into the photo at the last minute. He laughed only to laugh even harder when he saw Sokka consuming a gigantic pizza in the background.

He was glad Katara was happy; it made him happy to see her smiling. She seemed like she was having a good time in all of her pictures even though she complained that she missed him in the few calls he'd been able to make to her. At least there were only two more days left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

There were two more days left and Katara was dying of anticipation. She'd already sent five pictures to Aang today on her phone and by email, downloading the pictures off her digital camera. His arrival back home was approaching and she wanted to send him a great picture; the one that would own the rest. She wasn't sure what to take a picture of though because she wasn't sure she could top the pizza shop one. That was the best one she'd sent so far.

She racked her brains thinking of what she could do and then…she had it. Grinning ecstatically to herself, she grabbed her purse and made sure Appa and Momo had enough food and water before bolting out the door. It was crazy, but that was the beauty of it. Oh, he was definitely going to be surprised.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Aang was on break and resting on a park bench away from the busy city. He was daydreaming to himself about when he returned home and what Katara's reaction would be. He couldn't wait to wrap his arms around her and just hug her until his arms ached.

He was jerked from his thoughts however when his phone buzzed in his pocket and flipped it open to see he'd gotten a text from Katara.

_Where r u?_ it read. He blinked in surprise and replied,

_At the park,_ he responded.

_Oooh, which 1?_ Aang raised an eyebrow but typed the address. Katara responded a minute later.

_Cool. Just curious,_ it said. Aang was skeptical that that was the real reason, but he let it go having no other explanation.

_Ok, talk to u l8r. 3 you,_ he typed back.

_3 you too, _she responded.

Aang closed his phone and stuffed it back in his pocket wondering why Katara would be interested in what park he was at.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

About a half hour later Aang's phone buzzed again making him jump. He clenched his jaw in irritation making a mental note to fix that problem so he wouldn't flinch every single time he got a message. He took out his phone and flipped it open to see he'd received yet another photo from Katara. He opened it to find the most shocking picture he'd seen out of all the ones she'd sent, probably the most shocking one he'd seen in his life.

His phone dropped to the ground.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Katara smiled as she watched Aang turn his head in her direction, his mouth hanging open in surprise. Quickly, he picked up his phone and shoved it in his pocket before running over to her, grinning the whole time. She was nearly knocked over by the force of his hug, but she managed to stay upright and squeeze him back tightly.

"I can't believe you're here!" he exclaimed, holding her at arm's length. Katara giggled.

"I wanted to give you a real shocker." she explained, beaming at him. Aang's grin widened and he embraced her again, still having a hard time believing she was really there.

"Well, it worked." he said, mentally looking at the picture of him sitting on the park bench again before burying his face in her hair taking in that sweet scent he missed so much. Then a thought occurred to him through the blissful fog in his brain.

"How did you get here?" he asked, bewildered as to how she had gotten to L.A. so fast.

She shrugged and held him tighter.

"A friend helped me out." she replied, grinning to herself.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Of all the things Zuko had done in his life, he'd never done something quite as stupid as lending Katara his dad's private jet. He just hoped she came back before his dad did.

**A/N- Awww, Zuko! How nice! XDDDDD I really like this oneshot. It makes me feel so squeeful! X3 I hope it made you all squeeful too. **

**I've noticed that I've been a little choppy with these oneshots. That's probably because I've been rushing to get them out on time. LOLZ I'm going to make it up to you guys by making some kick-butt fanfictions after this is over. I've already thought of two. 8D**

**Okay, I'm running out of review button jokes…ah whatever. Just press the button. XDDDD Pwease? :3 **


	6. Music

**A/N- YAY! Updates! I didn't have time to find a crazy language to use. Oh well.**

**To add to the atmosphere of the story, listen to the song that Aang is playing while you read it if you can multitask. Start it after he's done playing the scales. BTW, there's some beat box noises at the end when the credits roll, so just turn it off when the song is over. Personally, I think reading and listening to the music makes the story really sensitive and emotional. Look it up on Youtube. The song is River Flows in You by Yiruma. ;3 **

**Well, READ AND REVIEW! 8DDDD Enjoy! Oh, and Girs, if you're reading this, I put the piano in there for you sisteh! 8DD**

Music

Aang attacked the keys of his piano skillfully, rolling up and down the scales with ease and familiarity. He really only used the scales as a warm up nowadays. They used to be the hardest thing he had to learn when he took lessons, but after ten years of vigorous piano training, he'd mastered all of them completely and they came to be great help later in his musical life.

His fingers left the keys for a moment to set up his music before setting themselves back in place. His eyes flew over the notes on the page, his fingers playing them on the keyboard as he read them. He came to the part he knew by heart and closed his eyes occasionally opening them to make sure he had the keys right, losing himself in the music. He did this often, unable to help himself as the notes carried him off to a place where only the music mattered. It wasn't uncommon of a musician either; he'd seen others and professionals do it too. That was something all of them had in common and that was how you could tell someone who didn't like music, forced to play an instrument from someone who liked music and played of their own accord.

He was drifting aimlessly now, and he felt himself smile through the musical haze in his mind.

His bliss was interrupted however when someone sat beside him. He jerked and his fingers left the keys immediately, whipping his head to the side to see who had disrupted him. He was surprised to see Katara sitting next to him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you." she apologized quietly. "You play beautifully." She smiled at the last comment. Aang himself found that he was unable to answer. Instead he felt his face heat up with a blush he didn't know the reason for.

"Thanks." he said, wishing that he'd stop blushing. Katara looked a little guilty about making him feel uncomfortable, so he smiled to reassure her that it was okay. She calmed down and smiled back at him.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked, resting his hands on his lap. Katara shrugged nonchalantly.

"I just came to visit. Gyatso told me you were in here." she replied, her eyes sliding sideways to glance at the piano. Aang nodded and slid his fingers across the white keys, smiling to himself as he felt the smooth, shiny surface of them.

"What song were you playing?" she asked suddenly. He turned his head to look at her again.

"I was playing River Flows in You." he replied.

"Would you mind playing it again? It sounded wonderful." Aang blinked in surprise at the question, but wordlessly agreed, setting his hands on the keys and beginning to play.

Katara watched him, the way his fingers moved fluidly over the keys; the way he just lost himself so easily. She smiled, but didn't dare to move, afraid he might break from his trance and stop. Even in an oblivious state such as this, she got the feeling he was very sensitive to movement.

Eventually, he stopped looking at the music and just played. Katara's eyes moved from his hands to his face. He looked so focused; his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, and he tended to bite his lip at particularly dramatic parts. He was fascinating to watch in Katara's opinion.

The music he played was the most beautiful thing she ever heard. The song flowed like a river just as the title suggested and she closed her eyes just listening to him play. It rolled up and down throughout, first high, then low, then high again, and finally repeating. The fact that she'd never known he could play really added to the wonder of it all. Then, all too soon, it was over.

When he was finished, he let his hands slide off the keys while Katara clapped wildly, the lone sound echoing in the large room.

"Aang, that was beautiful!" she exclaimed. Aang smiled shyly at her.

"Thanks." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck, blushing a little. It was nice to be complemented, but it was even better to be complemented by his crush.

"How long have you been playing?" she asked excitedly, wondering just how much time it had taken to sharpen his skills to perfection.

"Ten years. I started when I was seven." he replied. Katara's eyes grew wide with surprise, obviously fascinated with his musical experiences.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you could play? I'm your best friend!" she asked, smiling disbelievingly at him. Aang just shrugged.

"It just didn't seem important." he replied. Katara's jaw dropped when she heard this.

"Not important? Aang, you're amazing! Why wouldn't I think this was important?" she asked, completely shocked that in the years she'd known him, he'd never told her about his secret talent.

"I dunno." he said with a shrug. Then he chuckled a little. "You know now." Katara giggled.

There was a moment of silence between them and Katara took this moment to gaze at the white piano keys. She reached out to slide her fingers across them and yelped when Aang suddenly slid his hand over hers. He stood up from the bench and circled her under he was facing her back, then bent her fingers so her two indexes were pointing at the piano. He lowered them onto two keys that were side by side.

"Aang, what are you…" she started to ask, but her unfinished question was answered when he pressed her hands down rhythmically, then moving one finger down to another key, keeping at the same tempo. Katara recognized the tune as Chopsticks as Aang guided her hands as she played. The tune was flat because they weren't using the harmony part of the piece, but neither really minded, for they were playing with their own kind of harmony.

**A/N- 8DDDDDD**

**I always thought Aang would be incredibly HOT if he played the piano. Thus, this story was born! 8DDD**

**I hope you guys really enjoyed this one. This piece is BY FAR my favorite. 8) **

**I like the song too. I just realized this song came from Twilight…XDDDDD REVIEWS? **


	7. Swings

**A/N- Eu aposto que estavam todos preocupados que eu não estava indo para atualizar, mas temo que não! (Translation-I'll bet you were all worried that I wasn't going to update, but fear not!) The greeting was Portuguese today! WEEE!**

**Guh, sorry it took me so long to get going on the last chapter, I went on a little vacation. But I'm here now! 8DDDD**

**Words of Weirdness- A truck driver will look at you if you drive past 98% of the time. And if you're making a weird enough face, they'll either smile creepily, or give you a 'WTM?' look. 8|**

**Review PLZ! PRETTY PLZ?! WITH AN AANGY ON TOP?! 8D**

Swings

**Third Person Perspective (Normal POV)**

The crunch of woodchips was all the four year old heard as he was thrown to the ground from the swing he was previously swinging on. He felt the chips scrape his skin as he slid across the ground a few inches from the momentum of his fall. Gingerly, he picked his head up, his cheeks stinging with fresh cuts and turned to see a six year old standing over him, smirking.

"Oops. Sorry kid." he teased, obviously not sorry for his prank. The four year old felt tears well up in his eyes as his cuts started to sting painfully on his knees, forearms, chin, and cheeks. They were just scrapes, but the dirt from the ground made them sting more.

The six year old's eyes lit up maliciously in cruel amusement when he saw the four year old's eyes swim with unshed tears.

"Aww. Are you gonna cry?" he said in a mock baby voice. The four year old sniffed a little making the six year old laugh. Then he suddenly stopped cackling and his expression turned fierce.

"Well if you don't want to get hurt like you did today, don't sit on my swing." he growled before taking a seat on his supposed swing, smirking the entire time.

The four year old picked himself up off the ground, brushing the woodchips off his shirt and pants, blinking back the burning tears in his eyes and then walking away from the swings, head hanging sadly.

"I saw what that kid did. He's a meanie isn't he?" said a girls voice from behind him. The four year old turned to see a girl his age holding a bucket of sand. He stayed silent. Then the girl approached him and grabbed his hand, smiling dazzlingly at him.

"Come on, you can play with me. What's your name?" she asked, leading him towards the sand box, skipping happily.

"Aang." the four year old replied shyly, stumbling behind the girl as she continued skipping. The girl pouted in thought.

"Aang. I like that name. It's pretty." she said brightly. "I'm Katara by the way."

"Your name is pretty too, Katara." Aang complemented quietly. Katara giggled musically and Aang found himself smiling as she led him to the sand box.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

---Nine years later---

**Aang's POV**

"HOW can you like HIM!?" I exclaimed, thrusting my arms in front of me for emphases. I couldn't believe it…of all people…GAH! Katara couldn't like Jet! He was the one who pushed me off the swings all those years ago! She herself had called him a "meanie" if my memory serves me correct. I'm pretty sure it does because I remember most of the things Katara says to me.

"He's changed Aang. He's not the same kid who pushed you off that swing nine years ago." she insisted. I snorted. Yeah right, he's probably just putting on an act to get himself a pretty girl. Katara is NOT a prize to be won by smooth talk. She's far more valuable than that and I happen to be the only guy who sees it besides her father and brother.

"I'm telling you Katara, he's no good." I argued, hoping I'd make a point, but if I know Katara, she won't listen to reason until she gets hurt. And that worries me.

Sure enough, she answered,

"You're just mad because he was mean to you in the past." I felt anger bubble in my stomach.

"That isn't the only reason, Katara." I retorted. I immediately regretted it.

"Oh yeah? What are the others?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. My gaze darted around nervously, trying to think of a way to cover up my slip up. Crud! I might as well have just said, "Gee Katara, the other reason is because I'm hopelessly in love with you! Now will you dump the angry jerk and go out with me?"

"Uhh…h-haven't you heard about all the things he does? Like shoplifting?" I suggested weakly. It wasn't entirely false. I heard a rumor about him stealing something from a shop in town the other day. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"You know perfectly well that that's just a rumor." she retorted, narrowing her eyes at me. I flinched inside; she can be intimidating when she wants to. I opened my mouth to argue, but she beat me to it.

"As are all are the OTHER things that people say he does." Dang.

"You know, they could be true." I added. _Pfft. Great job Aang, that'll __**really**__ change her mind._ She gave me a skeptical look.

"Aang, don't worry." she said, exasperated at none other than me, much to my frustration. To add to my anger, the jerk himself walked over to us, regarded me with a nod and looped an arm around Katara's waist. If his hand gets any lower, I'm grabbing the nearest sharp object, and sawing it off. Okay, maybe I won't do that…think pacifist thoughts Aang…

"How 'bout I walk you home?" he said smoothly. Katara blushed furiously and tugged her hair.

"Oh…thank you…sure!" she babbled, giggling madly. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. Jet smirked and looked over at me now.

"Doesn't she have the cutest laugh?" he asked, looking down at a cherry faced Katara. My anger melted and I frowned sadly.

"Yeah…she does." I replied truthfully, hoisting my school bag on my shoulder and heading for the door. I could feel Katara's gaze the whole way out.

~****~

I always went to the park when I had some thinking to do. It was the same one I'd visited when I was younger. Now, I came here at night to just sit myself on a swing, and think.

Gyatso didn't mind that I came here. He just made sure I was home before midnight. He insisted I had to get SOME sleep.

I sighed and sat myself on the former "Jet Swing" and kicked off, swinging slowly back and forth. I never went higher than a few inches off the ground when I was thinking. The slow back and forth movement helped clear my thoughts. Hopefully, it would help me make sense of the ones swirling in my head tonight. Clutching the chains of the swing tighter, I bit my lip and stared at the woodchips underneath me. What was so great about Jet that she would choose him over me? Was I too short? I was still a few inches taller than her, but Jet towered over her. I always thought that she was the kind of person who looked for more in a guy than just social stature and good looks. It just didn't make any sense! Maybe I was like a brother to her and she just didn't want to be with me in that type of relationship.

"Love." I mused aloud. "What a horribly, wonderful thing."

~****~

**Third Person Perspective**

It had been almost a week, six days to be exact, since Katara and Jet had started dating. Aang had been counting to see how long it took for her to see that the jerk was no good. It was on day six that he decided to pay a visit to the park. He didn't care that it was pouring rain that day; he just needed to have a place to think. He'd been doing a lot of thinking lately, more specifically after Jet became a problem.

He sighed and took a seat on one of the black, plastic swings. Cold rain pounded into his back, soaking him to the skin. He shivered and swung back and forth slowly, rain splattering onto his face, catching onto his eyelashes.

"I thought I'd find you here." a voice said from above. Aang looked up to see Katara, also soaked to the skin, smiling sadly down at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously as she sat herself on the swing next to him. She shrugged.

"Things with Jet didn't work out so well. We went on a date and I found out what a jerk he really was. He made me pay for the food!" she grumbled. Aang felt his heart swell with hope.

"Did you break up?" he asked, trying not to sound too eager. Katara nodded and sighed.

"Yep. You were right all along. I should've listened to you. You were only trying to do what was best for me." she replied.

"I just want you to be happy. I knew Jet wouldn't make you feel that way." he said quietly. Katara smiled at the ground at his words.

There was a long silence.

"Aang, there's something you should know. After Jet and I broke up, I fell in love with this guy, but I don't know how to tell him." she admitted sheepishly. At first Aang's heart sank, but when he turned and looked into her eyes, he understood.

With boldness he didn't know he possessed, he stood up from his swing and offered his hand to her.

"I'll show you how to tell him." he said. Katara took his hand and he pulled her to her feet bringing her face to face with him. They were only a few inches away now.

"You tell him…like this." he whispered before closing the space between them. It started as a sweet kiss on the lips, but deepened into a slow, passionate one as they parted their lips in time with each other. Katara's hands wrapped themselves in his soaking wet hair, pulling his lips harder against hers in a need to be close as his hands rested on the small of her back, and in her equally wet hair. Aang never forgot that first kiss.

It was a long time before they finally separated and sat back down on the swings, holding hands. Aang closed his eyes and smiled to himself thinking, no swing could ever take him to the height at which he felt right now.

**A/N- You know, I read over this and I can't help but think, "WTM DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH SWINGS?!" I mean, I know it has swings in it, but Swings doesn't seem like an appropriate title for some strange reason. Oh well. I like how this came out, but I wish I was less cliché…--grits teeth--…RAWR. I hate cliché. XP I seriously couldn't think of a way to bend it though. I WAS going to do mood swings…but I decided against it. XDD**

**The first part was to develop Aang's early attraction to Katara. Plus, I wanted to use the word meanie. XDDD I had to show that Jet was a jerk too. Oh, and I love to write about ickle Katara and Aang. They're TOO CUTE! X3 **

**So…reviews anyone? --blinkblink-- Don't make me send my security guard Misteh Moose after you. Because he will show no mercyyyyyy. 8| **


End file.
